helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dot Bikini
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Choto Mate Kudasai! 9th Single (2012) |Next = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. 11th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Dot Bikini (ドットビキニ) is the 10th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on May 2, 2012. The single was released in 5 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C and Limited D. Tracklist Regular Edition #Dot Bikini #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (恋人は心の応援団; A Lover Is the Heart's Cheerleader) (Country Musume cover) #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues (すまいるブルース; Smiling Blues) - Smile Shimai (須磨入姉妹; Smile Sisters) (Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi) #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Minna Shugo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) DVD #Dot Bikini (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition D #Dot Bikini #Sumairu Blues - Smile Shimai #Dot Bikini (Instrumental) Event V #Dot Bikini Minna Shugo Ver.II (Yokoichi) #Dot Bikini (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Dot Bikini (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.04.27 Happy Music *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Concert Performances #Dot Bikini #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #Smile Blues #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ Single Information #Dot Bikini #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (Minor Vocals) #**Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, CHINO #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #**Chorus: Tsunku #Smile Blues #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) Trivia *This is third S/mileage single with an English name. The first being Short Cut and the second being Please Miniskirt Postwoman!. *Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan was originally a Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) cover. *This is the 8th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the first S/mileage single in which not all members received at least one solo line. *it is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel *There was no Single V for this single, the MV and the close up ver. Are featured in S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,133 Video Smileage - Dot Bikini ( Dance Shot Ver II )|Dot Bikini Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tsunku's official comments *Lyrics: Dot Bikini, Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan, Sumairu Blues Category:2012 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs cs:Dot Bikini fr:Dot Bikini it:Dot Bikini ja:ドットビキニ